Let Me Sleep Beside You
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: One seemingly wasted journey, one disgruntled Manc Lion, one room mix-up and one chance. Can Alex and Gene make the most of a night away? No spoilers. Enjoy and R&R please!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing Ashes to Ashes, I'm only playing with the lovely characters because, even though it's finished, there are so many stories still to tell.

I figured after the very emotional finale we could all do with some cheering up so this is my contribution. It's an idea I've had for a while now and finally managed to get it finished. This story has a mind of its own and evolved considerably from my initial thoughts! But anyway, more for you to enjoy. No spoilers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let Me Sleep Beside You

The journey up to Manchester had been uneventful, if a little awkward. Gene had driven in his usual aggressive manner (of course) and Alex had tried to keep her mind on the case to avoid glancing at the speedometer. They discussed what they knew so far and she did her best not to let herself be drawn into the argument that her DCI was clearly keen to have. Surprisingly the Quattro made it to Manchester in one piece with its occupants still talking to one another. Before the disagreement about where exactly they were supposed to be meeting their contact tomorrow could start, the Guv's radio blared.

"What?" He demanded, taking his frustration at being stuck in the car for four hours with his mouthy tart-of-a-DI on an unsuspecting Chris.

"Erm well, thing is Guv, err we've had a bit of a break on the case."

"What d'yer mean "a bit of a break" Christopher?"

"We got the guy."

"You what?"

"We nicked 'im Guv! 'is boss rang up, said he'd seen him an 'our ago, wiv the girl. Me and Ray went round to 'is place and nabbed him. Was a real clean take an' everything! He's down in the cells now." Alex could hear the excitement in Chris' voice. She was about to reach for the radio to congratulate him when Gene spoke again.

"Do you mean to tell me that I just drove four hours _away_, and _then_ you caught the bastard?" There was silence; Chris was obviously considering what would be the correct answer.

Sensing that the young DC's understanding of rhetorical questions had advanced very little since she had attempted to explain the concept to him, Alex decided to step in. She snatched the radio from Gene's gloved hand and spoke to the team back in CID.

"Well done Chris, that's really good work all of you. If everything's wrapped up there, I suggest you all go and have a drink to celebrate."

"Thanks boss err Ma'am!" Chris replied, clearly relieved that Alex had saved him from more of the Guv's temper, and glad that their efforts had been acknowledged.

"Ideally the Guv would want to buy everyone a drink as a gesture of his pride and appreciation of all your hard work," Alex went on quickly. "But seeing as he can't be there I'm sure he would insist that you put it on his tab and enjoy your evening – seeing as I doubt I'm going to be enjoying mine." She finished hurriedly as Gene grabbed the radio back from her. The sound of the office's laughter was cut off suddenly as he switched the device off and threw it onto the back seat.

Alex bit her lip as she tried not to smile at the look of fury on Gene's face. He was still pouting grumpily as he started the engine again, heading in the direction of the place they had planned to stay for the night. They had anticipated having to stay tonight and possibly the one after too, depending on how the case progressed and what information they got from their meeting tomorrow. Now their suspect had been caught however, the four hour journey appeared to have been a complete waste of time. It was now nearly six o'clock; even if they turned back now, with rush-hour traffic coming out of Manchester and then getting into London, they would end up driving into the night.

Instead of that appealing prospect, the Guv had made the decision to stay at the hotel tonight and drive back in the morning. Alex remained silent as he drove, feeling she was on dangerous ground already without pissing him off further. Fortunately for her, the accommodation that had been arranged for their trip was only about twenty minutes away, so they reached it quickly.

Watching Gene slam the driver's door with excessive force, Alex deduced that he was still annoyed.

"Gene..." With a sigh he turned to look at her.

"What Bolly?"

"Sorry about before... it's just, the team deserve a bit of praise once in a while. The case is solved now so-"

"So now I'm stuck 'ere in this shitty part of town for the night with only an insubordinate, pain-in-the-arse DI for company! Bloody great!" Alex tried not to feel offended.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." She stated, sarcastically. "It can't be all that bad, Gene..." He stared at her for a moment, hearing the challenge in her voice... and maybe the hint of a promise? Gene perked up a little. Suddenly their situation didn't seem that bad at all.

"They'd better have a bloody bar." He grumbled, taking his eyes off her at last as he picked up their bags and set off towards the entrance. Alex felt her heart flutter in her chest as she followed. She did realise what she was doing, right? God, she was flirting with Gene Hunt, her DCI... and she hadn't even had a drink yet.

Dismissing these unnecessary – but accurate – thoughts, Alex joined Gene as he approached the desk. The hotel the station had booked for them was cheap and plain. The reception desk was manned by a gangly, pimpled teenage boy wearing an ill-fitting uniform, complete with a dodgy maroon hat perched on top of his bright red hair. He was currently tapping his dirty fingernails on the counter, out of time to the tinny music escaping from the walkman he was listening to. As Gene and Alex reached him, he reluctantly slipped the headphones round his neck and attempted to smile in what he evidently thought was a welcoming manner.

"Good evening Ma'am, Sir. What can I do for you-" His obviously practised spiel was interrupted.

"We've got two rooms booked; name's Hunt." Gene told the kid. The way he set about checking for their booking immediately, indicated that he had decided Gene was not someone to get on the wrong side of. The teenager swallowed nervously before he spoke.

"Erm, I'm very sorry sir but we've only got one double room booked under that name."

"It's s'posed to be two single rooms, how difficult is that to understand?" Gene responded, his volume rising up a notch or several. Again feeling the need to intervene, Alex spoke to the receptionist.

"Okay, well if you have another room we could take as well that would be great."

The kid looked worried.

"I'm very sorry Ma'am but we're fully booked tonight. This is the only room available."

Alex glanced at Gene.

"Well maybe we can try somewhere else-"

"Not at this time a' night Bolly. If this shit 'ole is full, every other place will be an' all!" Alex smiled apologetically to the receptionist. "Bloody 'ell could this day get any worse!" She was tired and Gene was making a scene so Alex ignored the little voice in her head and went with her gut feeling... or whatever part of her it was that was thinking this trip might not be totally pointless after all.

"We'll take the one room then, thank you."

"What?"

Alex shot Gene a look.

"We'll make do." The teenager handed her the key. She thanked him, picking up the bags and began ushering Gene towards the stairs.

"Last time I get Chris to book the rooms." Gene muttered as Alex led the way inside their small double bedroom on the first floor, complete with tiny ensuite and a view of the quiet back street.

"Bloody cheap budget." He complained, sitting down heavily on the bed and looking around.

"It's fine, just a bit... snug." Alex attempted with a smile, landing their bags on the small sofa opposite the bed, turning to face Gene. "I know it's not exactly the Ritz, but it's only for one night." Before the Guv could start grumbling again, Alex tried to distract him.

"Let's go and get some dinner and have a drink. Sure that'll make you feel better."

"It's gonna take more than a drink to make me feel better Bols." He answered.

"Well in that case... I'll have to think of something won't I?" Gene stared after her as she grabbed her bag and disappeared into the tiny bathroom. Alex hoped he couldn't see the flush of her cheeks as she closed the door.

Running a hand over his tired face, Gene got up and pottered about their room for the ten minutes it took for Alex to freshen up. When she emerged he was pleased to see that she had swapped her off-the-shoulder jumper for a familiar crimson silk shirt, a couple of gold necklaces glittering around her low décolletage. She had kept the tight jeans that he particularly loved her in, and the blood red killer heels to match. Her curls had been flattened considerably by the long car journey, but whatever she had done in the bathroom had revitalized their appearance; they framed her face perfectly, and her retouched make-up made her hazel eyes sparkle.

Alex couldn't help but blush this time as Gene made no secret of looking her up and down. Judging by the expression on his face, he obviously approved. Her red lips stretched into a shy smile as he eventually reached her eyes.

Gene pulled himself together and dragged his attention away from her, stuffing the room key into his pocket and opening the door. He caught a waft of her perfume as she slipped past him. Bloody hell, what had this woman done to him? He was the Manc Lion for God's sake; Gene Hunt did not go all soft over some posh mouthy tart!

The restaurant attached to the hotel was much the same; cheap and simple. It was not too busy when they entered, it being not quite seven o'clock yet. They were shown to a small table in the far corner, tucked away from the main hub of the bar area and the door from reception. Gene ordered a bottle of red wine for them to share and the food didn't take long to arrive. As they ate, Alex managed to get Gene to open up a little about his old life in Manchester. They touched on Sam a few times, but she kept it light, knowing and respecting the fact that it was something Gene didn't like to talk about. He told her about his team at GMP, banging up northern crooks and drinking at the Railway Arms; he seemed to really come alive when he talked about his life here.

"You must miss it." Alex guessed, sipping at her wine after their plates had been cleared away.

"Sometimes." Gene admitted. "But got plenty ter keep me busy down south."

"Catching scum?" She asked, smiling.

"Course. Not ter mention keeping Tweedle Dum an' Tweedle Dumber in line, an' makin' sure Shaz makes enough tea."

"And... what about me?" Gene looked at her. She glanced down briefly into her wineglass, her fingers caressing the stem before meeting his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, gotta keep an eye on you an' all."

By this point the restaurant had all but emptied. Feeling the staff hovering nearby, Alex and Gene drained their glasses and headed upstairs. Gene's hand rested comfortably on her back as she ascended the stairs one step ahead of him, his fingers only vanishing when they reached their room. As he searched his jacket pockets for the key, Alex leant against the wall beside the door, observing him. He brushed her arm as he unlocked the door, holding it, letting her slip past him once more.

Once again Gene watched Alex disappear into the bathroom, enjoying the rustle of clothes being removed and the subsequent sound of the shower. While she got ready, he cleared space on the small sofa – his bed for the night. Being the gentleman he clearly was, there was no question that he would insist Alex take the bed. It might have been a double but there was no way that would be happening. Right?

The Manc Lion tugged off his trademark crocodile boots and his jacket and tie, prowling the small room, waiting for Alex to emerge so he could wash the smell of a four hour car journey out of his mane. At last the water was turned off and after a few moments the door opened and she walked out. Her hair was damp, and a much darker brown because of it; her curls more like waves, skimming her shoulders. The hot water gave her pale skin a rosy tint, and the absence of makeup revealed the tiredness but also the smile in her eyes. She also happened to look completely stunning in her black silk nightshirt; leaving little to his imagination it reached only her upper thighs and the top couple of buttons were tantalisingly undone. Was she trying to kill him?

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other before Gene coughed nervously and gestured towards the bathroom. As he moved past her, he could smell her shampoo, fruity and intoxicating.

"Gene." He turned as Alex spoke. She was holding out his overnight bag, a teasing smile pulling at her lips. "You might be needing this."

"Yeah, thanks Bols." His fingers brushed against hers as he took it, praying that she couldn't see the effect she was having on him.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, Gene rubbed a hand across his face again, trying to think of something other than Alex. As the hot water soothed his aches and got rid of the long car journey smell, he attempted to remember a time when she hadn't occupied his thoughts this frequently, but he couldn't. Everything about her constantly invaded his senses, leaving him incapable of rational thought or feeling. What in god's name had happened to the Gene Genie? Posh tarts didn't have this effect on him; it was about a quick shag, nothing more. But with Alex... She was different. He wanted her, of course he did, but he knew now that one night would never be enough to satisfy his need for her.

When Gene re-entered the bedroom a few minutes later, Alex was already under the covers, although she was sitting up, the blankets across her lap as she fiddled with her hair. She smiled at him as he switched off the main light, leaving only the lamp at her side on.

"Gene are you sure-"

"Course Bolly. Night."

"Night."

Alex switched off the bedside light and lay down. She closed her eyes, listening to Gene moving about on the sofa, obviously trying to get comfortable.

After a few minutes, the Guv had eventually found a bearable position, and listened to the sound of Alex's breathing as she slept. Occasionally she would turn over, rustling the thin covers as she moved. Eyes shut, staring up at the ceiling, Gene pictured her face; relaxed by sleep, the dark curve of her lashes, her slightly parted lips, her chest rising and falling as she rested. He drifted off, his mind filled utterly with thoughts of her.

Alex had no idea what woke her a couple of hours later. As she rubbed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, she heard movement from the other side of the room. Sitting up, Alex searched through the gloom in the direction of the sofa, listening for Gene. He was still tossing and turning, his bed much too cramped and uncomfortable for him to sleep properly. Without a second thought, Alex pushed back the covers, her bare feet finding the cool, worn carpet, and crossed the small room.

The light filtered in through thin and faded curtains. She paused as she reached the sofa. Gene was on his side, facing away from her. His long legs were stretched out awkwardly over the arm, his greatcoat draped over him. In the darkness Alex smiled, before laying a hand tentatively on his shoulder. He shifted slightly but didn't acknowledge her presence at his side.

"Gene?" Alex whispered, her fingers squeezing his arm gently, not wanting to make him jump. A sleepy murmur was the only reply she got, although the fact that it sounded vaguely like "Bolly" made her heart beat a little faster. She tried again.

"Gene?" Her voice louder this time, Gene soon responded; he turned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Alex's face swam out of the gloom, her hand still warm on his shoulder.

"Wha's a matter Bols?" He asked sleepily. "Nigh'mare?" He was barely awake despite having slept very little, but he was very conscious that the warmth of her palm appeared to have now vanished.

"Can't sleep." Alex told him quietly. "All I can hear is you and that bloody sofa creaking."

"Charming. Well I'm very sorry ter disturb your beauty sleep Lady B but what with me bein' stuck 'ere without a proper bed, you'll just have ter put up with it-" Gene stopped as Alex spoke up. "Say that again?" He asked, having obviously not heard her properly.

"I said... come to bed with me, Gene." Before he had a second to process her suggestion, Gene felt two smaller, warm, smooth hands enclose his in a secure grip, and he was being pulled to his feet. His coat pooled on the floor by the sofa as Alex guided him over to the bed.

One of her hands left his as she pulled the blankets further back and got into bed, dragging him in after her. Alex moved over to the cool half, making space for Gene. As he lay down, he could feel the heat and the curve of the mattress where Alex had been lying. Tugging the covers over them both, Gene was enveloped in her scent, faint traces of her perfume on the sheets. And the pillow smelt of her shampoo as he rested his head against it, her hand still firmly in his.

Not believing his luck, wanting to make the most of this most likely rare opportunity – but desperate not to break the spell – Gene hesitated. He wanted more than anything to hold Alex in his arms, feel the smoothness of her skin and her soft curves, and let her intoxicating fragrance wash over him... but he didn't want to push her. If she thought he was moving too fast, it would be over in a heartbeat. He could blow his one and only chance to be close to her, to his Bolly.

_She__ invited __me__ to bed,_ the voice in his head reminded him. _Why would she do that if she didn't feel something? _

_Maybe she didn't mean it like that_, another voice countered. _Maybe she just did it so she could get a decent night's sleep, not for a shag or anything. Well she couldn't exactly ask me to kip on the floor instead, could she? And it's not like she was about to offer to swap places!_

_But_, the first voice argued, _the way she said my name, and held my hand... it had seemed like she wanted... something. It was just one night, maybe I should take a chance..._

The internal conflict going on in Gene's head was suddenly halted when Alex shifted beside him. With a murmur of his name she moved closer into his side, slipping an arm across his stomach and resting her head against his shoulder. Holding his breath, Gene raised his arm, allowing her to cuddle up to him. His hand settled on her back, stroking softly. He couldn't help but smile as Alex held onto him, her fingers clutching at his pyjama shirt.

Gene only realised that he had forgotten how to breathe when she spoke, moving closer still so her lips ghosted across the shell of his ear.

"Gene..." She gripped his shirt tighter and one long bare leg slipped between his as she curved her body into him. Alex's heart was almost beating out of her chest, and she knew Gene's was the same, enjoying the feel of it thumping beneath her hand.

"Alex..." He didn't know what he had been about to say but all coherent thought was lost as she pressed her lips against his. The light pressure of her kiss told Gene that she was nervous; she was giving him room to pull away. Of course he had no intention of doing any such thing. His hands held her hips, pulling her up to him as he responded, reassuring her that he wanted this as much as she did.

Alex quickly relaxed as she felt Gene return the kiss, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips, eager to taste her. She surrendered easily, letting him pull her closer so she was above him, her thighs straddling his hips as their kiss deepened. A moan of pleasure escaped from her as Gene's fingers tangled in her hair, his other hand dragging up her silky top. Both hands were soon sliding up her back, and their mouths only broke contact long enough for Gene to pull the nightshirt over her head.

Her fingers meanwhile were making quick work of his shirt. It was Gene's turn to groan as Alex began pressing butterfly kisses along his jaw, down his throat and across his chest. His hands were stroking over the backs of her thighs, holding her against him as her lips found his again. Gene crushed her body to him as his fingers roamed up her back, enjoying the feel of her breasts pressing to his chest.

"God Bols, so gorgeous... so bloody sexy... want you Alex..." They broke apart, dragging air into their lungs as Alex's fingers began tugging down the waistband of his pyjamas. Shifting above him, she managed to pull them down his legs and Gene kicked them off, kissing her again.

"Gene... so good... feels so good..." Her teeth dragged across his bottom lip, biting gently, tasting him. Feeling her hands moving southwards again, Gene found his voice.

"Alex... Bols... are you... are you sure 'bout this..?" He spoke through her kisses. Alex murmured in assent, her tongue sliding over his jaw line, her lips wetting the sensitive spot behind his ear. Gene groaned again, his grip on her waist tightening. "Cos... won't be able ter stop..."

"Yes... sure... want this, Gene... want you... so much..." After only her first word, Gene had slid his hands down over her arse, pulling her lacy knickers down her thighs. Alex reached for his boxers, mimicking his action. Finding strength he thought he had all but lost, Gene flipped them over, pinning Alex to the bed, kissing her fiercely. As his mouth travelled down her neck, tasting her skin, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing their bodies together.

"Please Gene... don't stop... feels so good... want you... Gene..." As his pace increased, Alex's hands slipped over his broad shoulders, round his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She pulled him back down, his lips crashing onto hers again, wanting to be as close to him as was physically possible. They were melded together, her body curved perfectly around his.

"Alex... Christ... you feel so... God, want you Bols... so bloody much..."

Limbs entangled, lips kissing, hands caressing as they hurtled towards that edge before exploding into blissful oblivion.

They lay side by side, floating on air. Gradually heart rates returned to normal and hot, damp, exposed skin began to cool.

Alex turned to look at him. Gene reached out to her, brushing a curl away from her eyes. His fingers stroked over her shoulder and down her arm. She shivered, both from the chill in the room and the sensuality of the action. Her gaze flickered between his blue eyes and his mouth. Moving closer, Alex cupped his face, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She pulled back after a moment, searching his face for the answer to the question she was afraid to ask.

Sensing her doubts, Gene voiced what they were both thinking.

"You regret it?" The trace of fear in his eyes gave Alex the courage to reply, reflecting what was in her heart.

"No." She paused before continuing. "Do you?" Gene answered immediately.

"No, Bolly." Alex smiled in relief, kissing him again, desperate to show him exactly how she felt. Gene began stroking her hair, and when they broke apart he made to speak but she beat him to it.

"Wanted this for so long, Gene." Hearing her say that made his heart skip in his chest. He didn't regret it, not a single breathtaking second, and clearly neither did she. After months of flirtation and teasing and arguing they had finally realised how they really felt about each other, and had been given the perfect opportunity to show it.

Thanking whatever God had granted him this miracle, Gene pulled Alex closer, wrapping his arms securely around her.

"Me too, Bols. Been waitin' so long... wanted so much... but didn't want ter ruin... what we have..." He trailed off, embarrassed at being so open about his feelings. But the sparkle in Alex's eyes made it totally worth it... as long as no-one else heard him.

Blinking so as not to cry, Alex smiled.

"We're unbreakable, Gene. Nothing's going to change that." Gene gripped her tighter. She sealed her words with another kiss, before resting her head on his chest as he pulled the covers over them.

They descended easily into a peaceful slumber, awaking hours later, still in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

DI Drake followed the Guv out of the office, leaving Shaz and the boys to finish up.

"What're yer doin' Chris?" Ray asked, glancing at his partner in crime, who was busy dialling a number.

"The Guv asked me ter book 'im an' the boss a couple a rooms fer their trip up ter Manchester tomorra." He answered, frowning as Ray snatched the phone from him.

"Ray?"

"Go on Ray, I dare ya."

The other two looked at Shaz as she spoke up, perched on the edge of the desk.

"Fiver says they do." She challenged, Ray holding the phone to his ear.

"You're on." Shazza smiled as she shook the sergeant's hand. Chris looked between his mates, utterly lost.

"One double room fer tomorrow night please mate. Yeah, name's Hunt. Cheers."

As Ray dropped the phone back on its cradle on Chris's desk, Shaz grinned at him. The two of them picked up their things and headed for the doors, laughing. Chris shook his head, like a dog trying to get water out of his ears, before grabbing his jacket and following his friends, totally confused as to what had just happened.

The brief thought that this might come back to him crossed Chris's mind but was soon dismissed as he hurried after Ray and Shaz, wondering what they knew that he didn't.


	2. Part 2

Alex and Gene arrived back in London early that afternoon. The return journey had been significantly more pleasant, even if Gene did have to keep pulling over to kiss the sexy smile off her face. When they eventually reached the station, having been waylaid yet again as they parked the Quattro, the rest of the team were in CID pretending to be working.

Ray had been left in charge while they'd been away, but after solving the case yesterday, they'd clearly had nothing else to do. Most of the lads were dozing on top of piles of yet-to-be-written reports, or else chatting over a dirty magazine and a couple of Shaz's cups of tea. The WPC herself was the only one who appeared to be doing anything productive, Gene noted as he peered in through the window from out in the corridor where he and Alex were loitering.

They had agreed not to say anything to the team about their "relationship" (although Gene was reluctant to acknowledge that that's what it was), until they had had a bit of time to get used to the idea. Despite the Guv's point that it would also be easier and better at work to keep things professional, he couldn't resist pushing Alex up against the wall in the thankfully deserted corridor, and stealing a quick kiss.

Before she had the chance to properly respond, Gene had pulled away, winked at her and was already marching into CID, leaving her breathless and just a little bit pissed off. He would pay for that one later. Smiling at the thought, Alex hurried after him. She quickly wiped the grin off her face when the whole team looked up as the doors banged open.

"Guv! You're back!" Chris exclaimed, jumping out of his chair in surprise, knocking stacks of paperwork all over the nylon tiles.

"Well done Christopher, thank you fer statin' the bleedin' obvious!" He snapped, striding across the room and into his office. Alex scurried to her desk, shedding her jacket as Shaz came over. Tearing her eyes away from the Lion's Den where the beast himself was stripping of his coat and gloves and pouring himself a scotch, Alex smiled warmly at her friend.

"Hi Shaz."

"How was Manchester then, Ma'am?" On the periphery of her vision, Alex saw Chris and Ray's heads turn in her direction. Trying desperately to think of anything other than the feeling of waking up in Gene Hunt's arms, she answered.

"It was fine thanks Shaz, the little of it I saw anyway."

"The Guv didn't give you a hard time then boss?" Chris asked, as Ray sniggered under his breath. Alex flushed slightly.

"What do you mean Chris?"

"Well about, yer know... the case and stuff yesterday. What you said on the radio..."

"Oh that, no he didn't... I actually had a good evening... a really good evening."

"And how was the accommodation Ma'am?" Ray questioned, his voice uncharacteristically even-toned, if a little forced. It was as if he was trying not to give himself away.

"It was fine. A bit cosy, but fine, you know."

"It's just, the lousy police budget for that sort of thing, yer know, sometimes you end up stuck in some dump where the bed takes up the whole room..."

"Well it was a bit cosy like I said but, it was fine."

The casual interrogation ceased the moment Gene emerged from his office, demanding to be brought up to speed on the case they had closed the day before.

Afterwards, while Alex was busy writing notes and the Guv was drinking with his feet up on his desk, Chris, Ray and Shaz were whispering. Their DI was pretending to be fully focused on her work but couldn't help but feel three pairs of eyes continually glancing over at her.

When Gene swept out of the office a bit later, dragging Alex with him, the volume of Shaz and the boys' discussion increased dramatically.

"They definitely did it!" Ray assured the other two. "Both of 'em have had grins like bloody Cheshire cats all day! The Guv would 'ave laid totally into us 'bout yesterday if he hadn't got his leg over last night!"

"Don't be disgustin' Ray!"

"S'true though!"

"What the Guv and DI Drake... yer know?" Chris asked, having only just cottoned on to what his friends were talking about. "Ray, do yer really think they-"

"Course they did!"

"Well, the Guv's been mad on 'er fer ages." Shaz reasoned. "And Ma'am always looks so much 'appier when they're together."

"The Guv's wanted to do 'er, sure, but, he's not soft! He's 'ad 'is shag, now he'll just kick 'er ter the curb like he always does." Ray assured the other two, folding his arms and stroking his moustache.

"No he won't! He wouldn't do that ter DI Drake. He cares about her!"

"Bollocks!" Ray responded. "Wham-bam-thank you-Ma'am... that's his style." Shaz shook her head disbelievingly.

"You are so blind, Ray. He loves 'er. And she loves 'im, I know she does. Don't you reckon Chris?" Her boyfriend looked confused, glancing between them.

"Err... I dunno really..."

"God you're both useless." Shaz sighed, giving up. She retreated back to her own desk as the subjects of their discussion returned, both looking slightly ruffled.

Ray sniggered again as Gene shut himself in his office and Alex smoothed her hair down, and began touching up her red lipstick.

"Oh, and you owe me a fiver, Ray." Shaz spoke up suddenly.

"Do not!"

"Yes you do, and you know it! Now pay up Carling!" She raised her eyebrows challengingly at him before he conceded, digging a note out of his wallet and handing it to her.

"What was the bet Raymondo?" Gene asked interestedly, having appeared in his office doorway. Ray remained silent, glancing at his co-conspirators for help.

"Erm, it was..." He started.

"It wasn't a bet Guv." Shaz spoke up quickly. "DS Carling had one to many last night and threw up all over some poor girl's shoes outside Luigi's. I leant him some money so he could give 'er the taxi fare home, as an apology." Everyone except Ray found this extremely hilarious and the room descended into laughter. Amidst the jokes and jibes at Ray's expense, Gene caught Alex's eye and flashed her a smile, something only Shaz noticed.

"Yeah all right, shut up you lot!" Ray complained, staring daggers at Shazza who was smiling, looking very pleased with herself.

That night Luigi's was very loud as the whole of CID was letting off steam. Alex and Gene were sat at their usual table in the corner, making the most of the chaos going on around them to shift closer together, hands and legs brushing accidently. A great deal of alcohol was consumed by all, and cigarette smoke was thick in the air; this combined with the humidity of so many people in a small space meant that after a few hours it was becoming too much even for Gene. That and the fact that Alex's hand on his thigh was distracting him from his intent task of staring down the front of her top.

They shared a look briefly, before he excused himself and headed outside for a smoke. After a moment Alex made to follow, unfortunately she was collared by Shaz halfway to the door.

"Ma'am come and dance!"

"Not thanks Shaz, it's boiling in here, I need some fresh air."

At last Alex made it to the entrance, pushed the door open and made her way up the steps to street level. Slipping round the side of the trattoria she found Gene leaning against the wall, smoking. He dropped the end of his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with the toe of his crocodile boot as she approached. It was amazing that she had lasted in there as long as this, Gene thought to himself, considering how much she hates the smoke.

Realising that his action could be seen as considerate, he got out another cigarette to prove to himself that she didn't have him wrapped around her little finger... just yet.

"Do you really need that, Gene?" Alex asked, stopping in front of him.

"And how would you know what I need Bollykecks?" He returned, although he put the cigarette back in the packet as he did so.

"Well... I don't profess to know _exactly _what you need Guv... but I might have a couple of suggestions..." Her hands slid up his chest and disappeared round his neck as Gene pulled her closer.

"Only a couple, Bolly? That does surprise me." One hand was at her waist, the other squeezing gently below her arse, their hips pressed together.

"For starters." She finished.

"S'more like it."

Her lips brushed delicately across his, as if seeking entrance. Gene granted it willingly, his fingers stroking up her back to tangle in her hair before pulling her face closer to his, kissing her harder. Alex moaned as his hand moved lower again, tugging her shirt from her waistband, caressing bare skin.

After a few moments she pulled away, gripping his hand in hers, dragging him in the direction of the other steps so they could continue this upstairs without having to brave the chaos of the restaurant again.

As soon as the side door had slammed shut behind Gene and Alex, their three colleagues fell out of their hiding place and began talking and laughing loudly, having struggled to contain themselves for the last five minutes.

"I bloody told you!" Shaz burst out, pointing a finger at Ray, the wine giving her even more confidence than she usually possessed. He nodded, nudging Chris.

"Blimey! They were all over each other!"

"At least they didn't... yer know... right here. That would have been... wrong." Chris added, shuddering at the thought.

"Ma'am's got more class than that!" Shaz replied, leaping to her absent friend's defence. "The kind of person who'd do that is... Ray!"

"Too right!" He and Chris laughed, but the latter stopped when Shazza looked disgusted. "Hey, do yer think that blonde I was chatting to would be up fer it? Yer know, the one with the really nice pair-sonality!"

"Dunno mate, she seemed pretty pissed."

"Perfect!"

Shaz shook her head in distain as Ray headed back inside to try his luck with the inebriated blonde.

"Think he might be in there!" Chris remarked, grinning drunkenly at Shaz.

"Urgh, men!" She complained loudly, before spinning on her heel and setting off down the road, muttering to herself, leaving her bemused boyfriend standing there.

"Shazza! Wait!" Chris called after her, hurrying to catch up. "What have I done now?"


End file.
